Traitre !
by Asrial
Summary: Une explication parmi d'autre à la tentative de destruction de Midgar par Loki. C'est stupide, c'est court, mais c'est pas grave. Et Thor comme Loki y sont ridicules BAFM!Frigga


Traitre !

######################

Soyons honnette, ecrire "Reflet" en si peu de temps m'a épuisé le cerveau  
Alors vous m'excuserez (j'espère) mais je vais me limiter quelques jours a quelques OS tranquille pendant que j'avance toute doucement "Poupée" et "Gambling" ainsi que "perdu"

C'est court, c'est stupide, mais ca m'a fait marrer de l'écrire

Bonne lecture.  
Et merci a toutes et a tous

######################

"- Je ne parlerais qu'en la présence de ma maman !

Tony se pencha légèrement vers Steve.

"- C'est pas plutôt en présence d'un avocat d'habitude ?"

"- Ils savent ce que c'est à Asgard un avocat ?" S'étonna Steve sans comprendre la plaisanterie de l'ingénieur.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Fury grinçait tellement des dents dans la cellule de Loki qu'on l'entendait de l'extérieur.

Depuis une semaine qu'ils étaient parvenus à arrêter l'attaque de Loki et des Chitauris sur la terre, ils tentaient de faire parler le sorcier.  
Sans succès.

La seule chose qu'ils étaient parvenu à lui fa ire dire était : Je ne parlerais qu'en la présence de ma maman

C'était peut-être super mignon mais pour un super vilain, c'était quand même super ridicule, il fallait super l'admettre quand même.

Ils avaient bien tenté de renvoyer Loki chez lui à coups de pieds dans le cul mais le sorcier n'avait pas non plus bronché d'un centimètre depuis qu'il s'était assis en tailleur, les bras croisés sur le torse, sur la couchette de la cellule.

Ils avaient essayés de le soulever, de le porter, de démonter la couchette pour l'embarquer avec, RIEN ! A croire qu'un puits gravitationnel s'était créé autour de Loki.

Il ne parlerait (et ne bougerait) qu'en présence de sa maman.

Point.

Finalement, Thor était retourné à Asgard tout seul pour aller chercher Odin et Frigga (surtout Frigga)

Profitant de l'absence de Thor, Fury avait décidé de se montrer plus…Persuasif…avec le sorcier.

Quand il avait menacé le sorcier de le torturer, Loki avait haussé les épaules.

"- Ce sera jamais pire que ce que m'ont fait les Chitauris".

Le menace avait été balayé si vite que le Directeur du SHIELD en était resté inquiet. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Par contre, et au crédit de Loki, le sorcier avait accepté de soigner Coulson à le demande de Steve.

Le Capitaine n'avait eu aucun problème à le convaincre. Juste un "s'il te plait, merci" avait suffi.

On pouvait être un vilain et avoir un minimum d'éducation quand même !

Coulson était encore un peu faible mais au moins était-il vivant, conscient et debout. D'ailleurs, il était appuyé sur l'épaule de Steve qui le tenait par la taille, là, tout de suite.

"- AMIS !"

Thor avait ouvert la porte de la salle de surveillance pour laisser entrer ses parents.  
L'aller-retour avec le Tesseract avait été rapide.

Odin toisa longuement les humains pendant que Frigga n'en avait rien à faire. Elle s'était immédiatement ruée sur la vitre sans tain pour observer son bébé qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un an.

Immédiatement, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

"- Mère…"

"- Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ! THOR ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Loki !"

En une semaine, il n'avait pu ni se laver ni se changer.

Autant dire que l'odeur dans la cellule n'était pas celle d'un magasin Guerlain avant la saint valentin.

"- Il doit avoir plein de crasse derrière les oreilles ! Mon pauvre bébé ! Et ces cheveux ! Ils sont bien trop longs ! Ça doit le gratter affreusement !"

Tony jeta un regard en coin à Thor qui avait baissé le museau, comme un gosse prit en faute. Près du prince, Jane tentait d'attirer son attention, sans succès. Thor semblait déterminé à éviter à toutes forces le regard de la jeune femme.

Frigga leur jeta à tous un regard noir.

Ha oui, quand même. C'était de la maman de compète' ca !

Odin n'avait pas osé la ramener.

Depuis un an, Frigga lui menait la vie dure et plus encore depuis qu'ils savaient Loki vivant.

La vaisselle de grand maman Bestla avait d'ailleurs subit un décès prématuré et violent par sa rencontre avec le crane épais du roi d'Asgard. Le plus douloureux à passer avait été la soupière. Et la louche.

Surtout la louche  
En argent la louche.

Il en avait encore mal au crâne et à la commotion cérébrale. Même six mois après il était sûr que la bosse se voyait encore.

Bref.

"- Frigga…" Finit par tenter Odin.

"- Toi, tu te tais, vieux fou !"

Le roi rentra la tête dans les épaules.

"- C'est de ta faute tout ça !"

"- Mais…Mais ma douce…"

Le regard absolument venimeux de la reine calma tout le monde. Ou presque.

Clint se pencha vers Natasha.

"- Ha…Donc Loki tient ça de sa mère."

"- Je crois que Loki est surtout le fils de sa mère et Thor le fils de son père." Confirma Nat.

Thor et Odin rasaient le mur de la même façon sous le regard absolument meurtrier de la reine.

Fury finit par se gratter la gorge.

"- Majestés… Merci d'être venus. Je suis Nick Fury, directeur du SHIELD…."

Odin reprit un peu contenance.

"- Je vous présente les excuses d'Asgard pour les actions de mes deux fils…"

Fury hocha la tête.

"- L'insistance de Loki pour madame…Coulson ?"

L'agent se matérialisa presque près de la reine.

"- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à Loki."

Frigga hocha la tête.  
Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son fils avait à ce point insisté pour la voir ELLE mais elle redoutait déjà la raison.

Elle abandonna son mari et son ainé avec les humains.

Coulson l'introduisit dans la cellule.

"- LOKI !"

"- Mère !"

Le jotun bondit de son lit pour étreindre Frigga.

"- Ho mon bébé… Je t'ai cru mort ! Je n'ai pas cessé de te pleurer !" Murmura la déesse de la famille, les larmes aux yeux.

Loki enfouit son museau dans le cou de sa mère, comme lorsqu'il était petit.

Finalement, ils s'assirent sur la couchette.

"- Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Loki soupira.  
Puis lui raconta tout, à mi-voix et en asgardien. Il ne voulait pas que les humains comprennent.

##################################

Odin finissait d'établir les prémices d'un traité de paix avec Midgar lorsque Frigga revint de la cellule de leur fils.

"- THOR ATLI DONAR TARANIS INDRA VETHORM HARDVEUR EINRIDI ODINSON ! *

Thor se planqua immédiatement sous la table de réunion à laquelle il était installé.

A peine releva-t-il le museau lorsque sa mère entra dans la salle en claquant si fort la porte contre le mur qu'un bout de l'isolation en tomba sur environ trois mètres carrés.

"- Mère ?"

La petite voix couinante et purement terrifiée fit hausser un sourcil même à Fury.

Mais c'est qu'elle faisait peur la p'tite dame !

"- Frigga."

"- Odin, silence."

Le dieu s'enfonça de facilement vingt centimètres dans son siège.

Frigga fit le tour de la table pour venir attraper son ainé par l'oreille.  
Elle le força à se relever et le traina derrière elle jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

"- Est-ce vrai ?"

"- ….De quoi donc mère?"

Frigga foudroya son fils du regard.

"- Que tu as été infidèle !"

Odin accusa le coup physiquement. Ha oui, non. Là si Thor avait été infidèle, ça ne se faisait pas du tout quand même. Il ne pourrait rien pour lui. Du tout.

Thor jeta un regard à Jane.

La jeune femme le lui rendit sans comprendre.

"- Mère…"

"- OUI OU NON ?"

Thor baissa encore le nez.

"- Mais c'est pas ma faute… J'étais exilé, je ne pensais pas revenir un jour à Asgard et…."

"- CE N'EST PAS UN RAISON POUR TRAHIR TES VŒUX !"

Thor se recroquevilla encore un peu sur lui-même.

Frigga lâcha l'oreille de son fils

"- Nous en rediscuterons." Siffla-t-elle. "Au piquet."

"- Mère !"

Non mais il n'était plus un bébé de quelques siècles !

"- AU PIQUET !"

"- Oui mère…"

Et le grand et puissant dieu de la foudre se retrouva au coin, les mains derrière le dos, le museau bas et l'oreille écarlate.

Le visage fermé, Odin s'était rassit.

"- Frigga ?"

"- Midgar a de la chance d'être encore debout." Elle jeta un regard furieux à Jane.

"- …. Dites… Si je comprends bien… Thor est marié et a trompé sa femme avec Jane et Loki a vengé l'honneur de la marié ? Tenta Clint, mort de rire.

Frigga soupira.

"- C'est presque ça. LOKI est marié à THOR. Et depuis presque deux mille cinq cent ans. Pour assurer le trône ils ont été mariés lorsque Thor est devenu adulte. Loki était presque encore un enfant, mais il a toujours été extrêmement possessif avec Thor. Et respectueux de ses vœux. Lui !"

Thor baissa un peu plus la tête.

"- Loki n'a pas apprécié du tout que Thor profite de son bannissement pour le tromper. Surtout alors que tout lui ai tombé sur le dos en même temps. Ca ajouté au reste… "

"- Si plus de Midgar plus de maitresse ?"

"- vous avez compris, Humain Stark."

"- ….C'est quand même un grand malade. Mais je reconnais que c'est une solution sans défaut !...Quoi, me regardez pas comme ça. C'est super logique ! Complètement tordu mais logique…. C'est un truc que j'aurais pu faire tient."

Même Steve frémit.

* oui, tout ca, ce sont quelques uns des noms de Thor


End file.
